Une histoire d'amitié
by emmi la beletinette
Summary: Hermione est eleve au college privé de sainte croix. elle vous livre sa vie de lycéenne de seconde,son coeur, ses amis...UA, presence de slash.Co ecriture avec VirginieMalfoy
1. Chapter 1

Salut vous tous !

Bon c'est notre première co-écriture, alors on espère que vous n'allez pas être trop sévère…

**_Disclaimer :_** On n'est pas JK Rowling, comme tout le monde doit le savoir, et on emprunte seulement ses petits personnages que l'on adore… L'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, il est à nous !

**_Titre :_** Une histoire d'amitié

**_Paring:_** Hermione/Ron, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Pansy…

**_Rating _**: T (pour l'instant car on ne sait pas trop où on va avec cette fic, ce rating changera peut être avec le temps…)

**_Warning _**: Vu que cette fic comportera un slash, bye bye à toutes les personnes homophobes, et au revoir aussi a toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas le droit de lire une fic de ce rating.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 1** : Celle que je suis.

Encore 1 ! 20/20 ! Je suis trop heureuse. En français en plus. Avec le bac dans deux ans et celui de français dans un an, avoir un 20/20, c'est trop bien.

Harry, mon meilleur ami, me dit que c'est normal, que je ne lève jamais la tête de mes bouquins et que je travaille 20/24heures. Il se trompe…. 1 peu.

En fait, je ne travaille que 12h/24heures… le reste du temps, je mange, je dors je me lave… et je pense…. A Lui.

Lui, c'est très compliqué. Il est tellement… Lui. Je veux dire que je le connais depuis 5ans maintenant quand même.

Pour que vous compreniez tout comme il faut, il faut que je vous explique… Je suis arrivé au collège privé de Ste Croix eu début de 4eme.

Et assez rapidement je suis devenue l'amie d'Harry… et donc celle de sa bande.

Parmi eux, il y avait Ginny (sa petite amie de l'époque), Neville, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Luna, Lavande et Ron (le frère de Ginny et le meilleur ami d'Harry depuis le primaire)

Ils avaient tous grandit ensemble et se faire accepter par eux fut plus dur qu'avec Harry. Surtout à cause des filles. Dans cette bande, tout le monde se tournait autour. Je fus tout de suite attiré par Lui.

Mais d'après ce que je voyais, je n'avais aucune chance. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite brune typée qui était calée dans les bras de Blaise. Pansy Parkinson.

Bon déjà, il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, puisqu'elle sortait maintenant avec Blaise depuis 3 ans. C'est elle qui m'a accepté le plus vite parmi les filles, elle n'est pas jalouse, elle a confiance en son homme.

Mais au final, maintenant que je suis dans leur groupe et que j'ai trouvé ma place, je ne veux pas en sortir. Nous sommes aujourd'hui en seconde et Ginny est devenu ma meilleure amie, Pansy est ma confidente, Luna, la plus folle, est celle que j'adore protéger (tout comme Neville, Seamus et Dean, toujours entrain de faire des bêtises.)

Blaise et Draco sont plus pausés, plus sages.

Lavande est bizarre, une vraie girouette. Elle tombe amoureuse d'un mec différent toutes les semaines, finit par sortir avec pour le quitter en fin de semaine.

Mais elle ne le fait pas exprès et personne ne lui en veut. Elle a toujours été 1petite fille pourrie gâtée et le sourire qui éclaire en permanence son visage lui apporte un succès énorme auprès des garçons.

Comme le dit si bien Harry, elle aurait tord de ne pas en profiter.

Il reste Lui, Ron, celui qui a eu le plus de mal à me connaître.

Nous avons été très distant l'un envers l'autre au debut mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons.

La mienne est simple : Dés le 1ere regard, ce fut le coup de foudre. Pourtant, comme le disent Pansy & Lavande

« Ronald c'est pas un 1 Homme c'est un ogre ».

Mais c'est cela qui me plait en lui.

Il dévore, la nourriture bien sur, les filles souvent, mais surtout la vie.

Pour lui chaque instant non vécu a fond est 1 moment perdu. Il vit de sa passion : La Batterie.

Il est d'ailleurs le leader du groupe du lycée :

« Les Black Wizard's » et il ne vit que pour ça et pour ses amis.

Je suis fière de faire parti de ceux–là. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai peur de me lancer. Nous avons mis assez de temps avant de devenir amis, je ne veux pas tous gâcher. D'après Pans' (la seule au courant avec Gin) je pourrais avoir mes chances.

Mais moi, je ne le veux pas pour une nuit…

Alors je cache mes sentiments derrière 1 sourire, un fou rire, ou comme maintenant derrière un livre.

Je suis à la bibliothèque du lycée, je travaille sur 1 TP de bio, avec Blaise puisqu'il est mon binôme.

Son portable vibre tout a coup et j'entends la voix d'Harry qui lui dit de venir le rejoindre dehors, que tout est prés.

Blaise est d'un coup devenu très pale.

OK, j'arrive répond t'il.

Pendant ce temps, j'ai fourré à la vas vite nos affaires dans nos sacs et Blaise me remercie. Il a les yeux dans le vague.

Nous sortons sur le parking, 1 attroupement y est déjà formé.

Le professeur Snape est là, ainsi que le Directeur de l'établissement, Dumbledore.

Celui-ci sourit et je le comprends. Nous allons passer 1 formidable après midi.

Blaise se faufile jusqu'au centre de l'attroupement où se trouve déjà les instruments et les autres membres du groupe.

J'aperçois Ron, très concentré, assis derrière sa batterie rouge. Lorsqu'il croise mon regard, il me sourit et je sens mon cœur pétillait.

A coté de moi Seamus me prend la main, alors je tends ma main droite à Ginny, qui elle, prend celle de Neville.

Blaise a enfilé sa guitare, Harry est à la basse et Ollivier un mec de Terminale S, se calle au clavier…

Un micro est pausé, et la foule ce met à hurler :

"Black Wizard's, Black Wizard's, Black Wizard's…"

De chaque coté de moi, des secousses se font sentir.

Seamus saute déjà, alors que Ginny tremble. Elle stresse. Ou alors, c'est moi qui tremble ?

Je ne sais plus.

Un solo de guitare se fait entendre, le concert commence. Blaise en guitare il se gave, normal son père en est prof. 2 secondes plus tard, Ron et Harry l'on rejoint.

La musique pulse dans les hauts parleurs et 1 nuage de fumée sort du minuscule appareil. Idée de Neville…

Il veut devenir manager du groupe. Je trouve qu'il a plutôt de bonnes idées.

Une voix s'élève… Une belle voix grave, une voix puissante.

Celle d'Angelina Jonhsson. Elle est black, et en Terminale S, dans la classe d'Ollivier, d'ailleurs celui-ci est son petit ami.

On se met tous à reprendre les chansons, nous les connaissons par cœur.

Je n'ai jamais vu Ron plus beau qu'à cet instant et mon regard ne peut le quitter, mais lorsque Angelina se met à chanter « I want you my love » le regard de l'homme de mes rêves accroche le mien et je rougis, détournant la tête, pour tomber sur Harry, qui sourie, heureux.

Je tourne la tête, pour savoir à qui est destiné ce sourire, et je tombe des nues quand je me rends compte que Draco le regarde en souriant lui aussi, des étoiles plein les yeux…

Il va falloir que j'élucide les choses, j'ai du louper un épisode et je n'aime pas ça…

En attendant, laisser moi écouter en paix cette musique si douce, et profiter de cet instant de pur bonheur avec ma famille de cœur.

**Fin** (lol)

Alors, on attends toutes les deux impatiemment vos appréciations, et on vous parle même pas de l'état de stress dans lequel nous sommes…

Ca vous a plus ? oui ? non ? des questions ?

Nous sommes plus qu'à votre écoute…

A bientôt pour la suite… ça dépendra de vous.

Bizes a tous !


	2. le cinéma

Salut vous tous !

Bon c'est notre première co-écriture, alors on espère que vous n'allez pas être trop sévère…

**_Disclaimer :_** On n'est pas JK Rowling, comme tout le monde doit le savoir, et on emprunte seulement ses petits personnages que l'on adore… L'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, il est à nous !

**_Titre :_** Une histoire d'amitié

**_Paring:_** Hermione/Ron, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Pansy…

**_Rating _**: T (pour l'instant car on ne sait pas trop où on va avec cette fic, ce rating changera peut être avec le temps…)

**_Warning _**: Vu que cette fic comportera un slash, bye bye à toutes les personnes homophobes, et au revoir aussi a toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas le droit de lire une fic de ce rating.

**_Note : _**Merci a toutes les reviews anonymes !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 2** : Le cinéma

Comme je l'avais pressenti hier, le concert c'est super bien passé, la foule était en délires, et ils ont eu un succès fou !

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi, j'attends la bande qui doit débarquer d'ici un quart d'heure chez moi. Après midi Ciné !

Connaissant la ponctualité de Neville, pas sur qu'on arrive a voir le début du film. Je suis déjà prête et j'attend Harry, j'ai quelques petites questions a lui poser avant que les autres arrivent.

Hélas, ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était qu'il arrive avec Ron et Ginny.

Il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait seul le petit con ! Il perd rien pour attendre.

Ginny me fait un grand sourire quand Ron me fait la bise, et elle le bouscule.

Ses lèvres se posent a la commissure des miennes et aussitôt je rougie.

Excuse moi Mione, fait il avant de se retourner vers sa sœur

C'est bon, j'ai pas fait exprès réplique aussitôt Gin, j'ai trébuché sur le tapis.

Harry me sourit et pour ne pas perdre a nouveau la face, je lance alors :

Qui a soif ?

3 voix me répondent un grand MOI

Je vais dans la cuisine et ramène du Pepsi § et du thé glacé. Je les pose sur la table basse et m'installe dans le canapé du salon, a coté d'Harry, Ron en face et Ginny a ma gauche.

Après s'être servi, nous nous mettons a parler du concert. Harry est très fier. La sonnette re-retentit et cette fois, il y a Luna, Blaise, Pans, Lavande, Seamus, Dean, Draco et… Neville ! Il est a l'heure, Miracle !

Tout le monde se fait la bise et mon oeuil de lynx ne manque pas le fait que Dray prend la main de Harry et la sert fortement quand il lui fait la bise. Je savais bien que quelque chose ce passer. La question est : C'est quoi (lol) ?

Ils prennent vite tous un verre, puis nous rejoignons les boosters. A deux dessus, c'est interdit, mais sinon le ciné est trop loin et la séance est dans 10minutes.

Je monte avec Seamus , ma mère n'a pas voulue m'acheter mon propre scooter, trop dangereux parait 'il …

Et hop, direction le PATHE

Arrivée au ciné, nous faisons la queue, pendant que Ron et Lavande vont chercher les pop-corn. Une fois dans la salle, Pans et Blaise se calle au fond de la rangée, je ne pense pas qu'il verront grand-chose du film.

Lavande se calle à leur suite, suivit de Neville et de Luna, puis Ginny, Dean, Harry.

Draco prend immédiatement place a coté de lui. Seamus et Ron en grande conversation se pose aussi, et je me retrouve au bout de la rangée, à la gauche de l'homme de mes rêves.

Dés que la musique du film commence, le silence se fait dans la salle.

Je jette un coup d'œil a la rangée pour voir Pansy et Blaise en pleine séance de bécotage et j'aperçois la mains de Dray qui caresse celle de Harry sur l'accoudoir.

J'ai un sursaut de surprise à cette vision. Ron se retourne vers moi et me demande si j'ai peur?

En regardant l'écran je constate qu'il vient d'y avoir une fusillade je ne l'avais pas remarquer, il faut dire que je ne suis pas du tout dans le film et j'enregistre que Ronald s'inquiète pour moi.

Il attend toujours ma réponse avec un regard interrogateur, je lui souris mais n'est pas le temps de répondre, car il vient de poser sa tête sur mon épaule, et son souffle caresse mon visage.

Cette sensation est très agréable, alors, je le laisse faire, au contraire et même moi je m'y mets. Je me laisse glisser dans mon fauteuil, et penche ma tête pour la mettre sur le haut de la sienne. Comme si tout était normal, voir habituel.

Puis je mis ma main sur la sienne, il la retourna et entrelaça nos doigts, et c'est ainsi que je fis semblant de regarder le film. Mais j'observais les autre en profitant de ma situation :

Pansy et Blaise, comme je l'avais prévu, ne se lâcher pas la bouche.

Lavande me fit sourire car même en étant dans le noir, elle avait repairé un beau jeune homme brun, typé, qui était dans la rangée du devant. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, je ne sais pas comment elle fait cette fille pour repairer les bombes aux alentours, elle doit avoir des radars a la place des yeux.

Et d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait vu que je l'observais, elle se tourna vers moi et me fis un clin d'oeil, en réponse je lui sourie. Je L'ADORE cette fille.

Je tourne ensuite ma tête vers Nev et Luna, comme d'hab, ils ont l'air d'être dans leurs pensées.

Ginny et Dean, se dévoraient des yeux. Je crois qu'elle aussi doit me valoir des explications. Je pense qu'une soirée entre fille s'impose ! En fait, je ne le crois pas, elle s'IMPOSE tout simplement.

Et enfin, je me tourne vers Draco et Harry, qui eux, étaient plus collés que les autres, Harry avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Draco, et celui-ci lui avait passé son bras autour de la nuque de Harry et il lui caressait le cou.

La, c'est sur, j'exige des explications, je veux tout savoir !

Quant' à Seamus, il s'était endormi, je pense qu'il a eu de nombreuses activités physiques cette nuit. (mdr)

Le générique de fin se fait entendre et je me prends un méchant gros blanc. C'est déjà fini ?

Ron me lâche tout doucement, en caressant ma main au passage, et quand la lumière revient, son visage est impassible, mais ses yeux légèrement voilés. Je n'arrive pas a savoir ce que représente ce regard.

Est-ce du regret, de l'amitié, du désir, de la culpabilité, voir de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdue. (**Ndla** : fais comme l'oiseau mdr ! non pur délire avec emmi faut pas chercher)

La voie de Ginny me fait sortir de mes pensées, et je comprends que tout le monde m'attend pour que l'on sorte du cinéma. Je bloquais le passage de la rangée. C'est ce que je fis, la tête carrément ailleurs.

Une fois dehors, nous avançâmes et nous commençâmes a parler. Mais moi, je ne pouvais quitter Ron des yeux. Il avait un visage carrément impassible. Je crois que ce mec, je n'arriverais jamais à le cerner.

Je me mis petit à petit à essayer de comprendre ce que disait Harry, et en fait, il était en tain de demander si nous avions aimé le film ?

Tout le monde lui répond NON , en même temps, et nous partons dans un gros fou rire.

Harry se retourne vers moi et de me dit :

Et toi Mione, t'en a pensé quoi ?

Je tourne la tête vers Ron qui regarde devant lui, puis me tourne vers Harry et lui répond que j'ai beaucoup aimé et je voudrait bien que la sensation que j'ai ressentie, réapparaisse plus souvent.

Ca y'est je me suis lancée, et je regarde Ron, qui esquisse un sourire que moi seule peut voir.

Les autres me regardent, tous surpris, mais ils ne cherchent pas trop, après tout je suis une intello pour eux.

-Attendez moi pas hein ?

Lavande nous rejoins en courant, je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'elle n'était pas avec nous.

-Beh t'était où toi? lui lance Dean.

-A ton avis, répond Pans, elle fleurait sa proie.

Lavande éclate de rire mais acquiesce, elle était en train de discuter avec le beau métisse (italien) du ciné, et ils ont déjà échangé leur numéro. Lavande ne changera jamais.

L'idée du ciné me revient et je lance :

- Les garçons c'est pas que vous étés en trop, mais se soir, j'ai envie d'une soirée entre filles. Vous en dites quoi ?

- OUI !

Les filles ont toutes répondu en cœur et elles éclatent de rire. Les mecs lèvent les yeux au ciel, mais l'idée doit parcourir leur esprit puisque Blaise ayant compris qu'il allait dormir sans Pansy se soir, lance l'idée d'une soirée entre mecs.

Dray se retourne vers Harry qui marche derrière, et lui souris, j'ai l'impression que pour eux c'est pas gênant de se passer des filles.

- Très bien les donzelles, on vous raccompagne chez Hermy, en booster, puisque ses parents ne sont pas là, lance Seamus, et ensuite nous, on va squatter chez Blaise et Pansy

- Ok, répond Pans, mais je ne veux pas de bordel !

Et c'est ainsi que 10 minutes plus tard, je suis devant la porte de chez moi, avec 4 filles super excitées à l'idée d'une nuit entière a parler de mecs, mecs et encore de MECS !

Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas dans un meilleure état.

J'ouvre la porte et déclare ouverte la nuit GIRLY dans un grand éclat de rire.

**Fin** (lol)

Alors, on attends toutes les deux impatiemment vos avis,

Ca vous a plus ? oui ? non ? des questions ?

Nous sommes plus qu'à votre écoute…

A bientôt pour la suite, chapitre 3 ? … ça dépendra de vous.

Bizes a tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut vous tous !

Bon c'est notre première co-écriture, alors on espère que vous n'allez pas être trop sévère…

**_Disclaimer :_** On n'est pas JK Rowling, comme tout le monde doit le savoir, et on emprunte seulement ses petits personnages que l'on adore… L'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, il est à nous !

**_Titre :_** Une histoire d'amitié

**_Paring:_** Hermione/Ron, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Pansy…

**_Rating _**: T (pour l'instant car on ne sait pas trop où on va avec cette fic, ce rating changera peut être avec le temps…)

**_Warning _**: Vu que cette fic comportera un slash, bye bye à toutes les personnes homophobes, et au revoir aussi a toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas le droit de lire une fic de ce rating.

**_Note : _**Merci a toutes les reviews anonymes !

**_Note 2 :_** On s'excuse toutes les 2 du retard, une semaine, encore désolées…

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 2** : Pyjama Party

A l'heure qu'il est, nous étions toutes les cinq en train de sauter sur mon lit, en chantant à tue tête. Bon, nos voix n'égalaient pas celle d'Angelina, mais cela était égal. Je me jetais une dernière fois en l'air pour toucher mon plafond avant de m'allonger de tout mon long sur le lit. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est que Luna me tombe dessus.

Nous partons dans un gros fou rire et avant que je capte ce qui se passait, je reçu un coup (mou, mais un coup quand même) sur la tête, et je compris après que nous partions dans une bataille d'oreillers improvisés.

Après être tombé par terre suite à cette gaminerie, Ginny sembla se rappeler que nous avions toutes 15/16 ans, et que cela serait plus astucieux pour des filles de profiter d'être seules ensembles pour se faire belle.

Aussitôt dit, je me précipitais vers la salle de bain, suivit par toutes les filles.

Masque, crème et shampoing eurent raison de nous, et a 1heure, nous étions toutes couchées sur ma moquette, épuisées.

Lavande avait voulu que nous nous habillions comme si on sortait, je me retrouvais donc avec une jupe courte noire serrée et un bustier rouge, légèrement maquillée et les cheveux lissés avec soins par Pansy, celle-ci portait un ensemble pantalon noir foncé, elle était maquillé en gothique par Gin qui c'était bien amusée. Ginny était vêtu d'une de mes robes d'été préféré, rose et blanche, haïtienne, avec des manches courtes. Luna avait un décolleté bouffant bleu foncé et un jean moulant qui faisait ressortir ses jolies formes et ses cheveux bouclés. Quant'à Lavande, elle portait une jupe longue noire et un joli dos nu blanc.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour demander aux filles ce que nous devions faire maintenant quand le téléphone de Lav sonna : « Ooops, I did it Again »

Mega fou rire chez nous, ça correspondait trop a Lavy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.

C'est lui, c'est Thibealdo

De qui, répondit Luna ?

Toujours dans la lune toi, lui répliqua Lavande, avant de décrocher

Le mec du ciné, chuchota Ginny à Luna qui acquiesça.

Allo ?

………….

Oui, c'est moi

……..

Oui, pourquoi pas ?

…………

Ce n'est pas possible, je suis déjà prise

……………

Ok, je te rappelle si tu veux

…………..

Merci beaucoup, toi aussi je dois dire

…………..

Pas du tout, je le pense vraiment

………..

Ok, moi aussi

………..

Pareil

…..

Bizous, a demain

WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU ! (cri hystérique de Lavande)

Elle se jeta ensuite sur mon matelas où Pansy était déjà. Elle était heureuse et ça faisait du bien. Ce Thibealdo a intérêt à ne pas la faire souffrir.

Puis elle se retourna vers moi, avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

Hermy chérie, je crois que tu as quelques choses a nous dire, non ?

Comme je faisais mine de ne pas comprendre, elle me balança :

Je t'ai vu au ciné… tu étais bien callé non ?

D'ailleurs tu n'étais pas la seule dit elle en se retournant vers Gin. Mais toi, on verra plus tard, dit elle alors que Ginny rougissait. Puis elle se retourna vers moi, comme chacune des 3 autres filles. Que voulez vous que je fasse si mes 4 meilleures amies se liguent contre moi, hein ? Je ne pourrais pas leur mentir.

Mais je ne vais pas les aider non plus…

Que veux tu savoir Lavy ?

Hermione Granger, ne joue pas a l'idiote avec moi. Les filles n'ont peut être rien vu, mais moi oui. Qu'est ce qu'il se trame entre toi et le beau batteur ?

Luna s'étrangle avec le verre de Malibu qu'elle tient en main. Apparemment elle n'avait rien remarqué. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

Lav' me fixe avidement, maintenant suivit de Lulu. Gin' et Pans' essayent de savoir ce que je vais répondre, mais comme je ne le sais pas moi-même, je prends mon temps pour aller mettre le dernier CD que j'ai acheté dans ma chaîne. James BLUNT. Autant se mettre dans l'ambiance.

Je vais ensuite me coucher sur mon lit, pose ma tête sur les genoux de Pansy et regarde Lavande, qui assise en tailleur sur ma moquette, se fait tresser les cheveux par Luna. Elle est terriblement jolie comme ça, un mélange d'écolière et de femme fatale.

Et bien, pour être franche avec toi, cela va être dur de répondre, pour la simple te bonne raison que je suis dépassé par les événements. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours pensé que mes sentiments (car oui, j'ai des sentiments pour lui) étaient à sens unique. Et depuis le cinéma, je doute. Depuis notre rencontre j'ai eu un faible pour lui. Puis notre amitié a évolué et vous le savez, ça a été dur. Comme je ne voulais pas tout perdre, je n'ai rien osé. Ron a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, ma vie amoureuse se résument a quelques baisers. Je tiens a lui. Mais je ne sais comprends pas ce qui c'est passé ce soir et sa réaction. J'étais bien, tout simplement, et je ne veux pas cherché a en savoir plus, ne pas me prendre la tête, et profité de notre soirée. Qui vivra, verra. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué à comprendre que lui.

Je confirme, cria Gin. Essayer donc de vivre avec lui, vous. Je te souhaite bien du courage Mione.

Merci Gin. Mais maintenant parlons de toi…

Elles avaient étaient vicieuses, je pouvais bien l'être un peu moi aussi…

Bon, ça va, je suis peut être une des plus jeunes, mais je suis courageuse, alors pas la peine de poser des questions, j'avoue : Je vais tout faire pour que monsieur Thomas soit avec moi a la fin de mois. Il me plait, il est adorable, un physique très agréable… Il a un super sens de l'humour, ce n'est pas un coureur, et il adore les enfants, comme moi. Il a tout pour me plaire et pour faire de moi une super maman comblée.

Ginny pouffa et Luna lui balança un ours en peluche dans la tête, avant de dire :

Si ton frère t'entendait… !

Je pense que nous avons toutes imaginées la tête de Ron, et cela fit sont effet, car encore une fois, nous partîmes dans un méga fou rire.

Le portable de Pansy nous ramena à la réalité. Elle venait d'avoir un texto de Blaise :

I miss You. Je t'aime. Blaise.

Nous poussâmes toutes un cri hystérique. Si c'était pas mignon ça ? Les chanceux !

Puis Lavande se retourna vers Luna, qui serait mon chat dans les bras.

En fait LULU, on est toutes quasi - casées, sauf toi… Tu n'en parles jamais, mais tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as personne en vue ? Rien que dans notre bande, il reste quelques petits spécimens très mignons. On enlève Ry, malheureusement pour nous les femmes, et t'as le choix entre un blond, un brun et un châtain… Les yeux gris de Dray, bleus de Seam ou noisette de Nev…

Heu, Lav, je pense que tu peux enlever Dray des choix, je, heu, enfin c'est un pressentiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas chercher à le caser, celui là.

Je levais la tête vers Pansy qui me fit un clin d'œil. Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de cerveau ? Cette fille en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut le dire, et en plus, elle sait garder un secret. Car je suis sûre qu'il y en a un. Bon c'est la meilleure amie de Drake, mais bon, après tout je suis celle de Ry' et il m'a rien dit à moi…

Bon écoute Pans, je ne te suis pas là, mais c'est pas grave. Donc Luny, il reste Seam et Nev, et…

Non, coup Luna. Lavande, je sais que tu fais ça pour m'aider mais je ne sortirais avec personne pour faire plaisir. Je suis beaucoup trop proche de Seamus pour oser faire quelque chose avec lui, et pour une nuit, même si je suis ure de prendre mon pied, non Merci…. Je suis restée 2ans avec Mickael, et j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça. J'apprécie Nev, et le trouve à mon goût…

HA HA, fit Lavande, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Oui, mais je préfère laisser le temps au temps… Si cela doit se faire, ça se fera naturellement. C'est tout.

Lavande soupira, déçue. Elle adorait jouer les cupidons. Mais elle se sentait aussi comme la grande sœur de Luna, alors elle lui planta 1 gros baiser sur la joue.

Je regardais l'heure. 2h10. déjà… ce que le temps passe vite lorsqu'on est avec les gens que l'on aime.

Les filles étaient mortes de rire, et je le fus aussi lorsque je remarquais que Lavande avait laissé une belle trace de rouge à lèvres sur les joues de Luna.

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, et je proposer aux filles de descendre à la cuisine, pour un pique nique. Elles acquiescèrent en cœur.

On réunis tout sur la table, chips, jambon, bonbons, ketchup, chocolat, miel, gruyère… et un grand n'importe quoi commença.

Mais tout' à coup, Gin leva la tête, un carré de chocolat blanc dans la bouche, et demanda :

Vous avez pas entendu ?

Nous arrêtâmes toutes de manger pour entendre un grand bruit sourd dans la cour, suivi de sifflements…

J'ai peur, dit Lavande

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un fantôme rajouta Luna

Elle et ses idées bizarres qui foutent la frousse… Je n'avais pas peur du fantôme, mais Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que cela pouvait il bien être ? Pas un cambrioleur quand même …?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et lançais-je :

Du calme les filles, prenez tout ce qui peut faire mal, je vais voir ce que c'est.

A suivre !

Voilou les ptis loups, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… tout le monde va dire que l'on est des sadiques, mais c'est pas vrai… vous aurez la réponse jeudi prochain, enfin pas vraiment, mais vous comprendrez… Car la semaine prochaine, nous irons a la soirée des garçons…

D'ici là, on attends toutes les deux impatiemment vos réactions… Des questions aussi ?

Bizous a vous…

**Emmi la beletinette et Virginie Malfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut vous tous !

Bon c'est notre première co-écriture, alors on espère que vous n'allez pas être trop sévère…

**_Disclaimer :_** On n'est pas JK Rowling, comme tout le monde doit le savoir, et on emprunte seulement ses petits personnages que l'on adore… L'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, il est à nous !

**_Titre :_** Une histoire d'amitié

**_Paring:_** Hermione/Ron, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Pansy…

**_Rating _**: T (pour l'instant car on ne sait pas trop où on va avec cette fic, ce rating changera peut être avec le temps…)

**_Warning _**: Vu que cette fic comportera un slash, bye bye à toutes les personnes homophobes, et au revoir aussi a toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas le droit de lire une fic de ce rating.

**_Note : _**Merci a toutes les reviews anonymes !

**_Note 2 :_** On s'excuse toutes les 2 du retard, celui-ci est énorme vraiment, on a endormement abusés et sûrement perdu beaucoup de lecteurs, donc on remercie de tout cœur ceux qui restent présents (sophiaGrint et kyara diggory en particulier)

**BONNE LECTURE !**

ChPTter 4 : alcool ou vérité ?

Les garçons étaient tous assit en rond par terre dans le salon de Blaise

Il possédait un petit T2 avec Pansy comprennent 1 salle d'eau, une petite chambre et un salon/cuisine, séparés par un bar façon américaine.

Ils avaient tous à la main une canette de bière et plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles étaient déjà dans le grand sac a poubelle que Blaise avait placé à cet effet.

-Et toi, alors Seam', qu'est ce que tu propose ?

Un alcool 1 vérité, répondit fièrement l'irlandais

-Explique, répondit Dean, son meilleur ami

-Et bien c'est facile, une personne (moi par exemple) pause une question à une autre. Celle-ci est obligé de répondre la vérité ou de boire…. Promettez juste avant, et sur notre amitié, de ne pas tricher. Car il n'y a aucun moyen de vérifier les réponses.

Vous acceptez mon jeu ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis posèrent leur main sur celle de Seamus en disant JE LE JURE. Cela faisait un peu, beaucoup officiel, mais ils étaient déjà passablement bourrés.

Très bien, donc je commence proposa Seamus.

Neville, t'es déjà aller loin avec une fille ?

Neville rougit, mais ne voulant pas faire l'offusquer, il répondit en regardant Seamus dans les yeux :

Jusqu'au pelotage poussé Seam, et avant que tu demandes avec qui, tu ne la connais pas, américaine lors de vacances d'été, souffla Nev, en baissant les yeux.

Whahou, Nev, je suis impressionné fit Dean.

Neville sourit puis sembla hésiter, avant que ses yeux ne se pause sur Blaise.

Mon cher Blaise, la question de se pause peut être pas, mais je te promets que rien ne sortira de cette pièce, Depuis le temps que tu es avec Pans, n'as-tu jamais était tenté d'aller voir ailleurs ?

Blaise sourit a Neville, avant de répondre :

Non jamais. J'aime Pans, et elle est pleine de surprise… alors pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ?

Draco sourit. Blaise, son meilleur ami, ne ferait jamais de mal a sa meilleure amie.

Dray ?

Oui Blaise ?

A toi, je… je ne sais pas comment te demander ça, mais je te trouve étrange en ce moment, tu ne regardes plues les jolies filles passer, je me demande si tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux ?

Si, je le suis répondit Draco avec un sourire. Mais tu n'as pas demandé qui, et je ne le dirais pas.

Blaise acquiesça, et les autres furent déçus mais bien vite le jeu se remit en route.

Rony ?

Oula, Drake, j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça, tu vas pas être sympa là, je le sens.

Tout dépend de comment tu prends la question… Que penses tu de Mione ?

Ron réfléchit a toute vitesse. Dray avait été gentil au final, il avait dit « que penses tu » et pas « que ressens tu ? » A cette question, il aurait été incapable de répondre. Mais a l'autre, il balança :

Elle est adorable, très intelligente et assez jolie, comme toutes les filles de notre groupe d'ailleurs. Ensuite, si tu veux mon avis personnel, elle est trop réservée, ne se met pas assez en valeur, et travaille trop. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Tous les garçons sourirent a cette réponse, mais avant que Seamus ait pu le chambrer sur sa réponse, Ron lança un regard a Dean

Mon cher, commença Ron en le regardant fixement, sur cette question importante, je ne veux que la vérité. De toute façon, si tu bois, je saurais la réponse.

Je t'écoute, ron, répondit Dean, mal a l'aise

J'ai vu tes regards sur Gin, et ceux qu'elle pose sur toi. Elle est fragile, et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux d'elle.

Dean aspira 1 grand coup avant de répondre.

Elle me plait beaucoup. Et de plus en plus chaque jour. Elle devient une femme et j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je crois que je tombe amoureux, dit Dean en rougissant, ce qui donnait 1 couleur étrange à son visage typée.

Tu en pense quoi osa t'il demandé a Ron ?

Je suis d'accord répondit Ron

Dean releva la tête pour sourire à Ron

Mais si tu lui fait du mal, mes frères et moi on te fracasse pote ou pas

J'en attendais pas moins de toi, fit Dean dans un sourire.

Merci Ron.

Celui-ci répondit par un autre sourire, puis Dean tourna la tête vers Harry.

Celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait la question, par un signe de tête.

En fait, je me posais la question, heu… on sait tous que tu as quittés Gin car tes préférences vont vers les hommes et cela ne nous dérange absolument pas. Je me demandais juste si tu étais déjà sorti avec un, ou même plus, car je n'ose pas parler de ça devant les filles.

Je savais que j'allais avoir droit à ça. Je, heu, je ne veux pas boire, alors je vais te répondre mais je ne dirais pas tout, le reste viendra en temps utile.

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a peu… Enfin, oui, on peut dire cela, je l'ai découvert… Je pense que je l'aime, et il le sait. Je voudrais toujours être dans ses bras. Nous sommes ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois, et déjà nous sommes amoureux.

Personne n'en sait rien et je ne dirais pas qui il est, car personne ne connaît ses préférences sexuelles. D'ailleurs cela n'a aucune importance.

Pour ce qui est de l'acte, nous n'avons pas franchi le cap, je suis son premier amour et moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'amants. Je pense que cela viendra naturellement, comme le fait d'être tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, comme rien ne le laisser pressentir.

Le reste, c'est ma vie privée, désolé.

Harry sourit et Dean secoua la tête, il n'en demandait pas autant, mais il trouvait ça merveilleux pour son ami, celui-ci avait changé, il s'ouvrait plus facilement. C'est l'amour, pensa t'il.

La voix d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées.

Seam, t'es le dernier.

Je t'écoute Ry'…

Qui voudrait tu avoir dans ton lit ?

Lavande, répondit fièrement Seamus, même si c'est mon amie, elle est bonne.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Blaise lança un coussin a la tête de Seam avant que les autres ne viennent faire moulon sur lui.

Et dans ce désordre, personne ne vit Draco faire un baiser dans la nuque d'Harry, en lui disant merci.

Un peu plus tard, Seamus et Neville se battaient devant la console vidé pour celui qui aurait la meilleure place de la course, Dean et Draco se faisaient un poker (ou Draco perdait considérablement), Harry et Ron somnolaient et Blaise, assis sur le rebord du canapé, pensait à Pansy.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis environ 5heures et elle lui manquait déjà.

Hey, les gars, j'ai une idée dit-il soudainement.

Tous les regards, même les plus endormis, se tournent vers lui.

Si on allait voir les filles ?

Pourquoi faire ? demanda Draco ?

6 paires d'yeux le regardèrent bizarrement.

Elles ne te manquent pas ? questionna Blaise. Moi oui… et j'ai bien envie de leur foutre la peur de leur vie

Les garçons acquiescèrent avec un drôle de regard.

Oh oui, les filles allaient morfler cette nuit ; ça leur apprendrait a être si intelligentes.

Pourvu qu'Hermione ne devine pas tout… pensa Blaise.

Le temps de monter leur plan et alors que 2heures du matin sonnait au clocher, les 7plus beaux garçons de seconde de Ste Croix prenaient leur boosters pour rejoindre la maison des Granger, en campagne.

ENCORE DESOLEES POUR CE RETARD, POUR LE QUATRIEME ON NE DONNERA PAS DE DATE, AVEC LES COURS ET TOUT CA C IMPOSIBLE DE PREVOIR MAIS LE TITRE SERA :

COUP DE FROUSSE, COUP DE CŒUR

Bisous a tout le monde !


End file.
